One Last Shot
by Doctor Ella
Summary: CHAPTER 5 {What happened to Bosco?} - A school shooting too close to home... R
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks to Anti-Social-Turtle for helping me come up with this idea! And thanks to Lynn for the support and ideas. Review and tell me what you think! Enjoy!

*~*~^~*~*

**One Last Shot**

*~*~^~*~*

Chapter 1

Around and around I walked, contemplating whether I was really gunna do it. Around and around I went, occasionally putting my hand in my pocket to feel the cold, hard metal of the deadly weapon that had been carefully placed there only hours earlier. I hadn't ever done anything like this before. . . I mean, I know I'm a screw-up; I know I've done some pretty bad things in my life, but never like this.

 Why was I gunna do it? It's simple, really. . . They told me to. They said if I didn't do exactly what they told me, they'd stop givin' me my stash. I didn't want to do it at first; thought it was a bad idea. But after awhile of pondering on it, I figured, hell, a few kids here, a teacher there. . . it wouldn't be all that bad, just as long as I didn't get caught.

_I had to do it. I needed the dope._

*   *   *   *   *

~Bosco's POV~

"She's a brick. . . . hooouuse. She's the one, the only one – " Faith cut me off before I could get to my favorite part of the song. I was in a good mood. We had just busted one of the biggest drug dealers in the city, and we were finally on break. Life was good.

"Bosco, would you cut it out already?" Faith whined. I can't really blame her though; I don't have the greatest singing voice in New York, but hey, I try.

"She's a br-ick. . . ." I started up again, knowing that I was pushing Faith's buttons. She's just so easy to mess around with "Bosco, if you say – "

"HOOUUSSE!"

We both broke out in laughter on account of my horrible singing skills when we drove up to Hagerty's. I parked the RMP and started getting out of the car when the radio crackled to life. "55-Charlie requesting backup at 48th near Riverdale High School. Shots fired, I repeat, shots fired."

"Damn it." I said, angry that we were being called off our lunch break. This damn city just has too many problems. "Come on, Faith." I sighed as I sat back down in my seat and started up the RMP. I looked over at Faith, who seemed to be suddenly stark white. "Faith?" I asked, realizing that something wasn't right. "Faith, what is it?"

"Emily goes to Riverdale." She whispered, now practically frozen in her seat. 

I felt my heart stop for a short instant, but quickly composed myself for Faith's sake. Panicking wasn't going to do either of us any good at the moment.

 "Faith, I'm sure it's nothing," I tried to reassure her. "Don't worry about it, let's just go, and we'll see what we see, okay?" I encouraged, trying to hide my own fear about what could be going on at that school. 

"Yeah." Faith straightened up. "Yeah, it's probably nothing."

*   *   *   *   *

_I had done it. I had really done it. I stepped into the school, virtually unnoticed, and I shot someone. And you know what? I didn't care. I really didn't give a damn. . . This was going to be easier than I thought. . . Except for the wailing sirens of the cops comin'. . ._

_There were people running all over the place after they heard the first shot. Kids were running out of their classrooms and straight out the doors, teachers were panicking and trying to get everyone in order. But they were so terrified, and I personally loved it; I had the power, and no one could stop me. I was the one with the gun. I was in control_

_I slid the gun in my pocket as I ran into an open room, and shut the door. Soon they would have to lock down the school, and no one would be able to get out. That's when I would have my chance. That's when everything would really start._

*   *   *   *   *   

~Bosco's POV~

As we neared the school, I started to see kids running in every direction that was away from the school itself. They were screaming and crying; they all looked so scared. That's when I knew that this wasn't "nothing". The shots that had been fired were in fact inside Riverdale High School, and Emily was in there. . . In danger.

I looked over to my partner to see how she was holding up. "Faith?" I softly said, trying to help. I knew how hard this must have been for her. We didn't even know if Emily was inside, much less safe. "Faith, are you gunna be okay?" I asked, not sure she should be working on this case.

She turned her head slowly towards me, and took a deep breath. "I just. . . " She stopped mid-sentence, trying to find the words, "I just need to do my job." 

With that, she got out of the RMP and headed over to 55-Charlie.

"Faith!" I called out from behind her. I knew she wasn't okay; I knew that she shouldn't be working on this. I know Faith, and she was upset. Any parent in their right mind would be upset about this. "Faith, wait." I called out again, hoping that this time I would get a response. But Faith, being her usual stubborn self, just kept walking.

I sighed, and started walking over to 55-Charlie, where I saw Faith talking to Sullivan and Davis. Maybe they had a lead on this whole thing; maybe it was all a misunderstanding. . . Whatever it was, I was going to find out.

"You guys got anything?" I asked hopefully.

"We got this Bosco. Go see if the lieutenant has something he needs you to you to do." Faith's words cut me like a knife. She was practically telling me to just leave her the hell alone. I knew that; she didn't have to be blunt with me. "But Faith, I just – " I tried to interject, but she cut me off again. "Bosco, just go. Please." 

I looked at her soft eyes, now filling with tears, and I nodded. I would do anything for Faith, and I knew she just wanted to be left alone, so I respected that. 

I traded glances with Sully, making sure he got my implied demand to make sure Faith was okay. Sully nodded, understanding my concern for my partner.

I quickly put my hand on Faith's shoulder for reassurance, and walked away.

*   *   *   *   *

_They closed off the building after all the chaos had stopped and the cops got there. I was still walking around all the hallways deciding what my first move was going to be. I had already shot a teacher, but that was only the beginning. I would call it warm up. . . The kids were next._

_I climbed up the stairs and turned into the first room that I saw. The door was shut and locked, so I knew I had found my target. There had to be some people in there, and I was going to get to them no matter what it took._

_I politely knocked on the door, being the civilized person that I am. "Police, open up." I said, almost laughing to myself. This was too easy._

_After a second of no response, I tried again. "It's the police, you're safe, just open the door please." I said, putting my hand to my pocket. I heard the door handle start to turn, and I prepared myself for my next action. _

_The door slowly opened and I saw a woman, maybe in her early forties, standing in the doorway. Another damn teacher. I wasn't going to let her get in the way, so I raised my gun to her temple, and gently squeezed the trigger. That's all it took for her to hit the floor, her brains scattered all across the floor and walls._

_I heard cries and screams of all the kids in the room, having just seen the murder of their teacher. And I was about to go over to them when I heard the piercing sound of more sirens approaching. " Damn it!" I cursed. The damn sirens were ruining my concentration. "Make it stop!" I screamed to myself._

_I looked to my left and saw that there was a window leading out to where the crowd was. I decided that I was going to make those damn cops shut up by threat. I pulled on my mask and walked over to a kid, and grabbed her by the arm. "Come on." I said as I pulled her in front of me. _

_I opened up the window and raised my gun up in the air, firing my "attention" shot. Everyone in the crowd became silent, and I knew what I was going to do the second that I saw my brother. . . _

*   *   *   *   *

~Bosco's POV~

"Mo, make it stop!" I heard the voice of the shooter coming from the upper floor window. "Mo, make the damn noise stop!"

In that instant, it came to my realization who the shooter was. There was no other person on this earth who called me Mo except for my little brother. My own flesh and blood.

I walked up in front of the window, despite Lieu's efforts to hold me back. "Mikey?" I said, practically speechless. What the hell was going on? "Mikey is that you? What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled. Mikey wasn't like this. He couldn't do something so horrible. . . I didn't know what to do.

"Shut up Mo, just make it stop, or this one here gets it!" Mikey yelled out of the window, holding a young girl in front of him. "Mikey, come on man – " I tried to reason with him, but he wouldn't listen. "I mean it Mo!" He screamed, putting the gun up to the scared girl's head.

I realized that Mikey wasn't joking around, and he wasn't going to chicken out on his deal. I reached for my radio and told ESU to turn off their sirens for the safety of the girl. When the sirens stopped, he lowered his gun from the girl, but stayed at the window. I didn't know what the hell he was doing. I mean, he had gotten what he wanted, but apparently that wasn't enough.

He raised his gun out the window towards me. "I'm sorry Mo." He said as he cocked the gun. "Mikey – " Before I could reason with him, he pulled the trigger.  The second I heard the loud shot of the gun, I felt the sharp pain of the bullet tearing through my shoulder.

*~*~^~*~*

TBC. . .


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the gigantic delay! I've had to stay after school until 10:00 for the past week for my school play. So I hope you all like this and I hope it was worth the wait!

Chapter 2

*~*~^~*~*

~Bosco's POV~

I lay there on the cold, hard ground, shocked. I wasn't really in that much pain; that's what's weird. I was just completely in shock.

My little brother had just shot me.

"Bosco!" Faith called out, running to my aid. "Bosco, oh God." She said, kneeling down next to me. She lifted my upper body off the ground and laid my head leaning against her. 

She tore at my blood-soaked shirt, and used the palm of her hand to press down hard on the area of my shoulder that was now profusely bleeding. "We need a bus!" She yelled out to anyone willing to listen.

When I finally regained my ability to take in my surroundings, I willed myself to talk. "Faith, I'm okay," I said, "It's okay Faith, don't – " As I tried to stand myself, I realized that all that did was increase the dizzying effect of my already increasing amount of blood loss.

"Bos, sit down," She told me, catching me as I almost fell right back onto the ground. "You're not okay. You're shot Bos – "

"I know!" I yelled out in a sudden rage. "I know I'm shot! My own brother shot me, Faith!"

I looked into my partner's eyes, and we shared a moment's glance of the emotional pain we were both going through. My brother was holding her daughter in danger.

The medics ran over to me and started their whole "let's play doctor" routine, hooking me up to monitors, pressing gauze onto my shoulder, the whole nine yards.

"No." I pushed them away. "No, I have to go in there. This is Mikey, he won't listen to any other cops." I explained, pulling at the wires attached to my chest. "I have to go in there." I said, lifting myself dizzily from the ground.

"Bosco, no! Let ESU handle this!" Faith called from behind me. I kept walking towards the school, knowing full well the possibilities of what could happen if I went in there. "Bosco, you're hurt!"

"I'll be okay, Faith!" I turned around, one last time, and looked at my partner and best friend. "I'll be okay."

With that, I turned and marched into Riverdale High School.

*   *   *   *   *

_"Mo?"_

_What the hell did I just do? This wasn't part of the plan. I wasn't supposed to hurt Mo._

_I threw the girl I had been previously holding onto the hard concrete floor. "What's your name?" I asked her. "Tell me your name, damnit!" I screamed after she hadn't responded to my question. "Kay – Kayla." She answered shakily. "Don't cry! Stop crying!" I yelled. I was sick of hearing people crying all the time! Crying didn't help anything! It sure as hell never helped my mom._

_Kayla nodded, and sat herself up. "Hey Kayla, say hey to Elvis for me, will ya?" I raised my gun to the girl's chest, and let my finger pull the trigger, sending poor little Kayla to the floor._

I decided that the smartest thing to do at the moment was get the hell out of that room. I was sure they had sent some cops in for me by then, plus the fact that I had just shot another person. I left all the other crying kids in the room to look at their dead friend, and I ran out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

_I ran across the hallway and up the next set of stairs. I wasn't really sure what I was doing at that point. . . Then again, I wasn't sure of what I was doing period. I had never done anything remotely like this before, but I must say, the everlasting power kicks ass._

*   *   *   *   *

~Bosco's POV~

I pushed myself into the doors of the high school, not knowing what to expect. I would have never thought in a million years that Mikey would ever do anything that horrible. I mean, yeah, he's not an angel, but he's no killer. . .

"Mikey!" I yelled, thinking that maybe he would be smart enough to turn himself in. "Mikey, come on man! What are you doing?!" I asked, hoping he heard me. After a period of no response and no movement whatsoever, I sharply turned a corner, drawing my gun just in case.

As I walked past one of the rooms, I heard a shuffling, so I stopped, slowly glancing into the door's small window. "This is the police, open up!" I said forcefully, yet not very loudly, keeping my gun handy.

There was no response of any kind in the room, so I tried again. "Open up!" I demanded, starting to get more nervous. I tried the door handle, but just as I had figured, it was locked.

I was getting impatient and scared, and my shoulder was really starting to throb with pain. I wasn't in the mood to play games. "I'll kick in this door!" I threatened one last time. No response.

I decided to take action, so I stood back, lifted my gun, and kicked the door in. "Put your hands up!" I yelled, looking carefully around the room, hoping that maybe I had caught him.

"Don't shoot!" I heard the voice of a scared young boy coming from my left, and I turned around, walking towards the noise to see eight, maybe ten students all sitting stiffly against the wall. They were all crying for the most part, and their hands were raised on account of my previous demand.

I quickly lowered my gun at the sight of them, not wanting to scare them any more than they already were. "Are you guys okay?" I asked, walking over to them, making sure they were alright. 

They barely nodded and choked at their continuous sobs. "Guys, it's okay, just breathe, okay?" I tried to calm their nerves, needing desperately for them to be quiet. "Has he been in here?" I asked urgently, knowing that every second was crucial.

"No," The same boy started, wiping at his tears. "but I saw him run upstairs like. . . ten minutes ago." He answered, putting his arm around the young girl next to him. "He didn't come back down?" I asked, hoping to at least narrow down what floor he was on.

The boy shook his head for the implied "no" and continued to console the girl.

"This your girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm going to ask you to do something, okay? I'm going to need you to get your girlfriend, and the rest of them out of here." I needed a way to get the kids out of that room for their lives' sake. 

"But – "

"Listen," I started, "The entrance to the school isn't very far away. The shooter isn't down here right now, and you guys need to get out of here before he comes back down. I'll be guarding you, but you need to make sure everyone stays together and is very quiet." 

He looked at me with the most terrifying expression on his face. I knew he was scared; I knew he didn't want to do it, and I felt horrible for what these kids had to go through. . . But this was it; there was no other choice.

"You want your girlfriend safe, right?" I asked, "Do this for her." I said, patting his shoulder.

His terrified glance toughened up as he realized that he needed to protect his girlfriend, and he nodded solidly, knowing that he had to do this.

I just hoped that my choice of action would pay off.

*   *   *   *   *

After I had cut across the hall and gone up to the third and last floor, I found yet another room full of students. I finally knew what my plan was. I knew that I had to do it quickly because of my stupid ass brother who was already after me. I mean, really, what's with that? I friggin' shot him, and he's still playing Mister Save-The-World. But hey, what's new? . . .

"You." I pointed my gun at a girl sitting in the far corner. "Get up." I demanded. To my surprise, she just got right up and walked over to me. It was like she wasn't scared of me. . . Maybe she had done this before; who knows. "We're gunna take a little trip to the top, okay?" I said, forcing her out of the door with my gun to the back of her head.

_"Why are you doing this?" She whispered. I was thoroughly shocked to hear her even talking. She was being held at gunpoint, and yet she was TALKING to me? God, society these days!_

_"Shut up." I told her, shoving her shaken body up the stairs onto the roof._

_. . . I finally had a plan. . ._

*~*~^~*~*

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! It's you guys that make me want to continue! Keep reading, and here's chapter 3!

Chapter 3

*~*~^~*~*

~Bosco's POV~

They had gotten out safe and sound. I can't explain how relieved that made me. For a second, I wasn't sure that my plan would pay off; I wasn't sure that the kids would be okay. But they were, and now I had to go find more kids and get them the hell out of that school.

I continued up the next set of stairs, looking in each room to make sure that no one was in them. Every room I passed was empty, which I guess I could say was a good thing except for the suspense of not knowing where Mikey was. "Michael!" I yelled out. I was getting tired of all this bull shit he was giving me, and I wanted it to end. I needed to it end. . .

I turned a corner, and saw that one of the rooms was open. I pulled out my gun and walked slowly up to the door. "Police" I said, not knowing if there were going to be kids in there or not. I felt my heart beating harder in my chest, but I made myself breathe. I quickly turned the corner to see about five kids in the far corner of the room. They were all huddled up, and crying like no other.

"What happened?" I whispered as I quickly lowered my gun. "Is everyone alright?" I walked over to check on all of them, making sure none of them had been hurt. When I got to them, I saw that they were all okay. They just looked shaken up. More shaken up than the last group of kids had been. "What is it?" I asked again. "He took her." One of the girls choked out of her continuous sobs. "Who? He took who?"

"Emily."

*   *   *   *   *

We were up on the roof, and I had my gun to her head. She was going to cooperate or else. . . well I think you could guess. "Hey!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Hey everybody, listen up!" I saw every head turn to me. Every cop; every medic; every spectator. . . I was putting on a hell of a show. I loved this power. "Now I want all of you to get the hell out of here!" I demanded. "Pack up all of your stuff and leave me the hell alone, or this one here will pay!" I said, motioning to the girl that was still in my power. She didn't seem so chatty now!

I heard all sorts of gasps and whispers from the crowd, but none of them were moving. "I mean it!" You get the HELL out of here, and just MAYBE I won't shoot her!" I lied, in hopes to get the cops to leave. I knew that at this point, there was no way of me getting out of that building unseen, so I needed an alternate plan, and this was it.

"What's your name?" I asked her, hoping that if I gave the crowd this girl's name, that it would make it harder for them to resist my demands. I watch TV; I know how it goes. . . Once the victim has a name, everything goes all dramatic and boo hoo. The world these days. . .

"Emily" She whispered. "What? I think you're going to have to say that louder!" I yelled in her ear and watched as she cringed backwards away from me. "My name is Emily! Emily Yokas!"

"Did you all hear that?!" I called out to the cops, who were yet still, standing there like asses. "If you don't leave, Emily here will die!"

*   *   *   *   *

~Bosco's POV~

I ran as fast as I could to the ladder leading to the roof. That son of a bitch took Emily. . . I didn't care if he was my brother. He was a murderer, and I couldn't let Emily stay in the hands of a murderer.

I found the escape, and began ascending the ladder, when I suddenly became overwhelmed with a spell of dizziness. My shoulder was holding out, but I was still losing blood. A lot of blood, and I didn't know how much longer it would be until I passed out. "Damn it" I whispered to myself, knowing that this was the worst possible time to be losing it. I just needed enough energy to get Emily out of danger. I just needed that much.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and continued climbing the ladder until I reached the top. I pushed the door open quietly, and peered out onto the roof. I didn't see anything, so I opened it the rest of the way, and climbed out onto the hard, cold floor of the roof. . . I didn't have a good feeling about this.

I was getting dizzier every step that I took, but I managed to press on. I had a job to do, and I was going to finish it, regardless of the outcome.

I held my gun tightly in my hands, and started walking. I had no idea where Mikey was at that point, so I have to say, I was scared as shit.

"If you don't leave, Emily here will die!"

I heard his sick voice yell out. "Son of a bitch." I said under my breath, now with more incentive ever to get Emily out of this. Slowly but efficiently, I made my way over to where I had Mikey and Emily in sight. Emily was in front of him, and I was behind him. . . I could make the shot. I knew that I could take the shot right there, and it would all be over, but I couldn't. I couldn't kill my brother.

"Let her go." I raised my gun to show his that I wasn't messin' around with him.

Mikey slowly turned around at the sound of my demand. "I mean it Mikey, I'll shoot you. You know I will. Now let her go!" He looked scared at the sight of me. Hell, I would be too.

"Mo, what the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing? Mikey, look at what you have done! What the hell are you doing?" I answered, my gun still drawn.

"Stay the hell out of this, Mo! This doesn't involve you, and I don't want it to!"

"Michael, you've killed people! You killed kids, Mikey! It's my job to lock up jagoffs like you! Now let her go, and maybe we can make some sort of deal!" I was getting closer, and I could feel it. If anyone could convince Michael Boscorelli of doing something, it was me.

Mikey thought about it for a second, and finally pushed Emily out of his grasp. "Emily, go. Get anyone you see and get them out of the school."

"Bosco – "

"Just go, Emily!"

With that, she reluctantly walked over to the ladder, and disappeared into the school.

It was now a battle of brothers. Me and my brother were squared off, both with guns and an attitude at that. . .

Hell was about to go down.

*~*~^~*~*

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Omg guys, I didn't think that I would get this many reviews for only 3 chapters of a story! Thank you SO much for reading and reviewing! It really makes my day to know that someone is enjoying my stories! So I'm wrapping up this story, and chapter 5 will most likely be the last, so enjoy and keep reviewing!

Chapter 4

*~*~^~*~*

Faith's POV

I was standing by my car when I saw Mikey threaten to shoot Emily. I was just standing there, and there was nothing I could do. My worst nightmare had come true. I was hoping to God that Emily had gotten out of the school already, but my hopes were shattered the second that I saw her scared face up on that roof.

"Oh my God" I whispered, placing my hand over my trembling mouth.

I felt a light touch on my shoulder, and I looked up to see Sully standing next to me, trying to reassure me that everything was going to turn out right. Everything was going to be okay.

I focused my attention back on the roof, now seeing Bosco in the picture. Typical Bosco, fearless in the face of complete danger.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Sully whispered to himself beside me. And to tell you the truth, I was thinking the exact same thing. 

"Now let her go, and maybe we can make some sort of deal!" Bosco had yelled to his brother on the roof, attracting attention from the starving crowd. As I watched Mikey release Emily from his grip, I felt my legs almost give out. I can't even begin to explain how much of a relief it was to know that she was okay.

As I watched Emily disappear into the school, I realized that I, myself, was walking in that direction. "Faith, where the hell do you think you're going?" Sully called. "Just stay out of this Sully!"

I ran into the building, and frantically started searching rooms, not finding any kids in any of them. "Emily!" I called out, hoping to get a response; needing to get a response.

"Mom!" Emily emerged from the top of the stairs, and practically flung herself at me.

"Mom, I didn't think I was going to, I mean Mom oh my God, it was horrible – "

"Shh. Em, it's okay. It's alright Emily." I held her against me, hugging her so tight, swearing never to let anything bad happen to her again. I wouldn't ever let her be in that sort of pain again. I mean, if it weren't for Bosco. . .

"Bosco"

"Mom?" Her tight embrace suddenly loosened as her worried face looked up at me. "Bosco's going to be okay. . . right? Can't you go help him now?" She panicked. "Mom, you have to help him!"

*   *   *   *   *

~Bosco's POV~

Mikey and I were at a standstill, both with our guns drawn, pointing them at the other. "Mikey, don't make me do this. Put the gun down." I tried once again, not wanting to make a decision that I would regret later. I really thought that he would have listened to me by then, and that's what had me worried. If Mikey wouldn't listen to me, I don't think he would listen to anyone. . .

"Mikey, why are you doing this?"

"You wouldn't understand, Mo! No one could understand, okay? I just gotta do this!" Mikey continued, now starting to sway side to side. Typical drug-seeking behavior if you ask me.

"You usin'?" I asked, still standing my ground. I waited for a response, or at least a protest of 'how dare you accuse me', but the response never came. He just continued to stand there, swaying from one side to another, pointin' his gun at me.

"Is that what this is all about, Mikey? You're killin' kids for a little dope?" No response. "How could you be that stupid?"

"You don't know, Mo!"

"I know that you couldn't possibly be stupid enough to do somethin' like this! What the hell happened to you, Michael?"

"Just shut up!"

"What was it, huh? Dad maybe?"  
  
"SHUT UP!"

"Followin' in his footsteps? – " I stopped mid-sentence when I heard the loud shot of a gun. At first, I didn't know whose it was. Mine? Had I pulled the trigger? Had the snipers shot Mikey? For a second, I even thought that maybe it was in my head.

All my questions were answered as I felt myself fall to the cold, hard concrete roof beneath me. The pain that had previously been throbbing in my shoulder had stopped, but something else was wrong. I tried to pull myself back up, not knowing what was going on, but the movement triggered the intense sharpness of the bullet that had just torn through the thin lining of my neck.

Mikey had shot me.

*   *   *   *   * 

~Faith's POV~

I was running towards the roof as fast, if not faster than my legs could carry me. I knew that if I were up there helping Bosco, Mikey wouldn't have a chance of getting away. Together, Bosco and I could stop the world. . . 

Then I heard it.

I finally reached the third floor, and proceeded climbing up the ladder to the roof. As I pushed the door open and the bright sunlight shone through the empty space, I saw a darkened figure lying on the ground completely motionless.

"Bosco, you got him?" I called out to my partner. As I got no response, I made my way out of the building and onto the roof.

I stepped out to where the light was no longer blinding me, and I took one look at the still figure on the ground. . . It wasn't Mikey. 

"Bosco!"

I grabbed for my radio and hastily ran over to my wounded partner. "10-13, 10-13! Officer down!" I screamed for help.

"Bosco – " I was going to ask him where he was hit; if his vest had caught the bullet, but I got the inevitable answer before I even spoke a word. I saw the fierce bleeding coming from right below his neck, and in that moment, my heart broke. 

I tore at his shirt, leaving only the vest exposed, and jumbled the rough material up into a ball to apply pressure to his neck. As I looked at the bloody gauze on his shoulder, I took in a deep breath. "Bos, it's gunna be okay." I calmly told him. I knew that if I panicked then, Bosco would too, and lose any oxygen that he had in the first place. 

"Faith" His raspy voice shook like a leaf as he tried to talk to me. "I Can't – breathe." He whispered, his breath thinning as the seconds passed.

"Bosco, don't talk. Help will be here soon, okay?" I demanded, not knowing what else to do but keep pressing against the wound to stop the blood. I reached for my radio again, getting impatient. "We need help up here!" I yelled again, the tears starting to form in my eyes.

This was no shoulder wound. This was serious. This was fatal. . .

"Is Emily – " He tried to ask me.

"She's okay," I answered, knowing what the question was before he could finish asking. "She's okay thanks to you, Bos. I can't even start to tell you. . . just. . . thanks."

He smiled weakly at me, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. His chest was only rising about once every thirty seconds by the time I finally heard the medics rushing up to help him.

I continued holding his hand, and gave it a little squeeze of reassurance as they placed him on the backboard.

"Tell Ma. . . tell her I'm sorry I broke. . . my promise."

*~*~^~*~*

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank everyone so much for reading this. I absolutely enjoyed writing it. I'm sad to say that this is the last chapter, but I will be writing more stories in the future, rest assured. So give me some good last reviews, will ya?

*   *   *

**_Rose: Don't you die before me.  
Bosco: You got it._**

****

**_--Firestarter_**

*~*~^~*~*

Chapter 5

*~*~^~*~*

The instant after I pulled the trigger, I turned around and ran. I ran for my life down the ladder and out the door so that I was no longer in sight of the crowd. I shut myself in the nearest classroom, hoping to God that they would be too caught up in helping their 'injured cop' that they wouldn't come to find me immediately. I was lucky.

_I took off my black guise and hid my gun in my jacket in order to slip away unnoticed. Or that's what I was hoping anyways. . ._

_Once everyone had rushed up to the top of the building to help their fellow officer, I had my opportunity to run. Oh and I ran like hell had been set loose._

_^v^v^v^v^_

_I walked into the familiar warehouse that I had been accustomed to for the past few months. I looked around my shoulder every couple seconds, makin' sure no one was on my trail. . . Dumb-asses never even saw me._

_I saw him sittin' in a chair, watchin' something on TV, when he turned himself around facing me._

_"I've been watchin' the news, Mike." He said. "You did a good job, I must say. I think you deserve your reward."_

_"You got the stash?" I almost demanded, shaking in withdrawal._

_"Patience." He continued to say, just sitting there. He was pushing my every last button, and I wasn't very 'patient' at that time. I had just committed murder on KIDS so that I could get a first hand on this dope. I wasn't feeling too patient!_

_"Come on man, I did what you told me to! Now give it to me!" I was getting angrier as every second passed. I felt the perspiration dripping down my forehead as I swayed back and fourth, trying to catch my breath._

_"Give it time Michael – "_

_"I need it now! Give me the damn dope!" I continued shouting, now feeling a headache comin' on._

_He didn't move._

_"Damn you!" I reached into my jacket and pulled out the gun. "Sorry 'bout this, Dad."_

*   *   *   *   *

~Faith's POV~

The doctors told me that there was nothing to be done. They'd said that he was gone before he even got to the hospital; he'd lost too much blood. They gave me the whole "We did everything possible" speech, but I think I was already prepared. I think that deep down, I'd already knew that I'd lost him. The second that I saw him lying on the ground, bleeding, I knew that was it.

Bosco; my partner; my best friend, was gone. . . forever.

I'll never forget what it felt like to hear those words. No matter how much I try to forget everything that happened, I can't. I always look back to that day, and I can remember every single little detail as if it were a movie replaying over and over in my head. Every sound, every smell. . . Everything stayed with me.

I always tell myself that I could have stopped him. I tell myself that I could have held him back; told him how stupid it was to go into that school without backup. . . Sometimes, even to this day, I still think that it was my fault. But then, there's no dwelling on the past, right? There is nothing that I can do to change it. No matter how much I beat myself up, the outcome is always the same. He's not comin' back.

ESU found the body of Anthony Boscorelli the day after the shooting. Shot straight in the head. They figured he was involved with the shooting in some way, because the bullet they recovered was approximated to be from the same gun that was used on Bosco.

Mikey was never found. . .

^v^v^v^v^

I talked to Rose Boscorelli after Bosco's funeral. I told her that he was thinking about her in his last moments and that he was sorry for breaking his promise. . . She must have known what I was talking about, because when I told her, she fell to the floor in deep sobs.

I knelt down and hugged her, telling her that it would be okay. . . Much the same way I had done to Bosco not a week earlier. Funny how things repeat themselves. 

Rose had lost her entire family in one day. . .I can't even imagine how much pain that must have bestowed on her. I still visit her every once in awhile. She's a very nice lady. She tells me stories of when Bosco was a little kid, which are always amusing, and I tell her stories about how much he loved what he did. I feel like I know him better now then I ever did before.

So here I am, sitting by his grave, a year to the day after the worst event of my life. I miss him more then words could ever say, and I would do anything to have him back. But I know that I can't. I know I have to move on, regardless of how hard it is.

I visit him almost every day. I'll sit here and just talk to him for hours at a time, telling him things that I never had the guts to say to his face before. I hope he hears me. . .

I don't really cry all that much anymore. I mean, I still grieve; I will continue to grieve until the day I die, but I never cry.

I think I've run out of tears.

*~*~^~*~*

The End


End file.
